smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Lazarus (Episode)
|season=Season 10 |episode=1 (197 in total) |air_date=September 24, 2010 |previous_episode= |next_episode= }}"Lazarus" is the first episode in the tenth season of Smallville, and the one hundred-ninety-seventh episode overall. It aired on September 24, 2010. Summary finds 's lifeless body and removes the enabling him to heal himself. Lois sneaks away before Clark fully awakens in order to protect . is desperate to find so she turns to an unlikely source for answers. returns to the with a message for Clark saying that "something dark is coming", and awakens at where she discovers that had himself in order to harvest their organs and body parts so he could heal himself after being severely injured. Recap As the sky above closes after transporting the Kandorians and away, drops from the crow's nest to the ground below as it rains all around him. , seeing him fall, runs to him and unsuccessfully tries to revive him. In his unconscious state, Clark finds himself in a spiritual astral plane of existence: Clark awakens in a cornfield. The sky above him is lit up in a combination of blue/green. Clark makes his way through the cornfield until he comes to the very place where he was strung up in his freshman year. begins speaking to him about a great evil coming to and what a poor mistake Clark made in sacrificing himself. Clark begs Jor-El to send him back, but Jor-El doesn't think he should. Opposite from where he became a scarecrow, a tombstone appears with his name on it. Jor-El tells him that is what is left of him, now that he sacrificed himself. Clark again asks Jor-El to send him back to be Earth's hero. Jor-El disappears and Clark sees dressed in white. Suddenly there is a flash of light... Lois pulls the knife out of Clark's body and throws it a great distance away from him, as the sun rises. As Clark starts regaining consciousness, Lois runs off and hides. She watches with delight and relief as Clark rises from the ground. His wounds heal and powers are fully restored by the yellow solar radiation; Lois smiles as she watches him speed off. Meanwhile, at , is watching the footage and sees appear who says he is coming after the rest of the team. Chloe takes out a key and gets ready to leave, but is interrupted when Clark arrives. He explains that he died, but was brought back to life. Chloe is startled by this news. After Clark tells her of his experience, he also tells her he believes Lex is the great evil that Jor-El spoke of. Chloe tells Clark that she had kept close tabs of all of Lex's secret facilities, but mentions that anything previous to digital records could be found in the archive room at the . Lois heads to the Daily Planet, reviewing the archive database of Torch articles and of Clark's heroic deeds in his youth in (like saving and ); she also finally understands why the the Kents were so protective of him. She realizes with a start that she is the last to find out, but turns off the computer just as Clark arrives. Clark is surprised to see her, but she tells him she postponed her flight to Africa, perhaps indefinitely. Clark spots the Blur stories lying around and asks if her decision to stay has anything to do with the Blur, Lois tells him about her kiss with the Blur, and Clark is secretly pleased he made such an impression on her with his alter-ego. When Clark mentions having a deadline on a story, Lois purposely drops her pen and goes under the table to find it, knowing he would super-speed to find what he was looking for. While she's not looking, Clark looks for the file he needs. After he finds it, Lois pretends to find her pen and comes out of hiding; as he leaves, she asks Clark if they could talk later. Clark agrees to meet her that night at the , and leaves without noticing the smile on Lois' face. Clark calls Chloe and asks her to get some information for him about , but Chloe tells him she isn't at Watchtower. Instead, she is at the JSA headquarters. Clark hears voices in the background and the word "Nabu" to which Chloe hangs up and takes the out of its case. She asks it for Oliver's location and Nabu asks her if she is willing to give up her sanity for him. She agrees and the helmet wraps itself around her head. Clark quickly arrives on the scene to see Chloe lying unconscious, with the helmet beside her. Meanwhile, is blindfolded, being held captive and interrogated violently against his will by Rick Flag who attempts to retrieve useful information from him regarding the Blur's connection to the cryptic alien symbols that appeared all over the world's famous monuments when Zod and his battalion of soldiers were declaring war on Earth. wakes up in . She sees in her reflection that there is plastic placed over where her burns were. When she removes it, she finds that her face is healed. Unnerved, she leaves the room and comes across several clones of Lex. She stumbles and meets a young boy who calls himself "Alexander Luthor". He tells her that the other clones are his "brothers". Before Lex had died, he cloned himself so he could take what was needed from the clones to regenerate himself. Tess hears a banging coming from behind her and just as Alexander shouts not to open it, she does and an older clone of Lex escapes and attacks her. Tess tells Alexander to run, which he does, and she starts to fight the older clone. He recognizes her from all his original self's memories, but Tess continues to fight him. The clone gets the upper hand and sets the lab on fire, saying there can be only one Lex Luthor. Clark takes Chloe back to Watchtower, and confirms that Chloe is suffering from an overload trauma. Clark tells Chloe that she is the strongest person he knows, when she wakes up and tells him that Oliver was missing, but he will be all right. She tells Clark that she saw Clark being the world's hero and that he wasn't wearing black. Then she told him she'd seen fire when she put on the Helmet of Nabu; Cadmus is on fire. She tells him to go and save it. A moment after Clark has left the tower, with a look of sadness, she bids him farewell. Meanwhile, inside Clark's at the , Lois views a picture of herself and Clark framed on his desk. She sees the package Martha had left for Clark, and decides to take a quick sneak peek, and is truly delighted to see the new costume with the emblem colorized. When she hears a creaking sound behind her, thinking it is Clark, she quickly places the lid back on the box and turns around to be knocked unconscious by Lex's degenerated clone. Clark arrives at Cadmus to find the lab in ruins but Tess handcuffed in another room. She explains that she didn't know how she got there, but all of Lex's clones were destroyed by another clone who left her alive to give Clark a message to meet him in . Lois regains consciousness and discovers herself strung up as a scarecrow with a red 'S' painted on her shirt in a field. Lex's clone informs her that she is Clark's greatest weakness and attempts to break Clark emotionally by causing her death by setting the field ablaze. Clark arrives in Lawson's Field and confronts "Lex" who mocks him for the self-righteous attitude he claims Clark has developed and carried with him ever since Clark's very first rescue of Lex's life on . "Lex" tells him that Clark has a great darkness inside of him just like himself. "Lex" also insults the House of El family crest and states that the only reason anyone sees Clark as a hero is because he prides himself in cleaning up the disasters he originally caused. This causes Clark to momentarily lose control of his anger and he begins to choke the life out of his former friend's clone. Clark regains control of his emotions when he notices the blood coming from the clone's nose. "Lex" explains that Clark isn't responsible for his imminent death, but it is only the negative side effects of the accelerated cloning process. Before his death, "Lex" explains he has set into motion two chains of events to cause the world to hate Clark, which would ultimately destroy him emotionally. Clark could choose to save the citizens of Metropolis from the plummeting beacon of hope that was set to fall off due to a time bomb or he could choose to save Lois being crucified surrounded by fire in the very same field that he was strung up in as a scarecrow where Lex had saved his life. "Lex" taunts Clark, saying that he believes he isn't fast enough to save both. As Clark speeds away, the clone dies. Clark at maximum velocity to save Lois' life using his speed as a vacuum to disperse the fire surrounding the field and getting Lois to safety. Lois awakens to see that she had been rescued and whisperingly encourages Clark to stop "Lex". As the globe begins to fall, Clark arrives on the scene in Metropolis and up into the air, catching the globe and guiding it back to the top of the roof with the crowd below cheering him on in appreciation. Clark returns to his loft, intending to put on the colorized costume, only for the key to activate and transport both himself and the suit to the which has been fully repaired. He informs Jor-El that he felt like he was flying and that he is now the hero he is supposed to be. However, Jor-El tells Clark that he almost took a life and that he is not the hero he wanted him to be. Clark says Jor-El told him he had unfinished business there, involving an evil he had to face. But Jor-El informs Clark the evil that he has to face is himself because the greatest threat Earth will face is coming and it will use Clark as its instrument of destruction. Jor-El explains that the dark force that is coming preys on the "darkness" inside peoples' hearts and uses it to corrupt and control them, and unless Clark rids himself of his faults, such as the arrogance and pride he has displayed recently, then he'd ultimately become Earth's greatest enemy. Jor-El also states that Clark cannot be a beacon of hope as long as there is darkness in his heart. Clark demands to know why did Jor-El send him back, but Jor-El responds that he didn't and that it wasn't his decision to give Clark back his life. Clark defiantly says that Jor-El may not see him as a hero, but the rest of the world does and that his fate is his own. Jor-El becomes disappointed and tells Clark that he regrets that his faith in him has blinded him to the truth, telling Clark he will never be Earth's savior. Jor-El then goes silent and Clark leaves. In the darkness, Chloe offers herself up in exchange for Oliver's safety without anyone's knowledge. At the , Alexander is seen playing with the toy soldiers belonging to Lex, with Tess watching over him like a motherly figure. Lois is seen in the desert, reminiscing over a photo of her and Clark as a happy couple. Meanwhile, back at the Kent farm, Clark reads a letter left by Lois, saying she "couldn't pass up Africa." Clark, saddened by Lois leaving, drops the letter to the ground. Outside the Kent farm, Clark sees who tells him that he is proud of the man his son is becoming. Clark is distressed by knowing that he has the capacity to kill, but Jonathan tells him that the measure of a man is defined by his choices in the face of his trials. He also tells Clark that he could be the greatest hero the world has ever known and that he knows Clark can do it. Furthermore, he tells Clark that he is more than the man he ever wanted him to be and that he can prove Jor-El wrong as he has done in the past, but he also states that Jor-El's prediction about something dark coming to Earth is correct. Meanwhile, at the , materializes from a cloud of dark smoke, flying into the air. Back in the Fortess of Solitude, Clark's costume is frozen in a solid ice crystal. Cast Starring * /The Blur * * * /Green Arrow * Special Guest Stars * Voice of Jor-El * Guest Starring * Alexander Luthor * "Lex Luthor"/LX-13 * * Notes * Antagonist: LX-13/"Lex Luthor" * This is the final season premiere of the series. * This is the third season premiere in a row to be directed by Kevin Fair, following 's and 's . * This is the fifth season premiere to follow a previous season finale that ended with the credit, "To be continued". Simultaneously, this is the eighth episode to follow a previous episode that culminated with that expression, making this episode and an official 2-part story. * and are the only cast members to appear in every season premiere. * The season 10 premiere is taking place directly after the season 9 finale with no time lapsed between the events of the two episodes. This happened four times before in the series: the first with /'' , second with '' /'' , third with '' /'' , and fourth with '' /'' . * This episode marks the introduction of the iconic Superman suit in the '' universe. * Lois's decision not to tell Clark that she knows his secret and to wait until he tells her is the same advice she gave Chloe in 's after she found out about his abilities. * The one shot that shows Lois's hand turning off the computer is the same shot as Chloe's hand searching a computer in 's . * Jonathan Kent has not been featured in a season premiere since 's . * Clark, Chloe, and Jonathan are the only main characters to appear in both the first and last premieres of the series. * This is the second season premiere in a row to feature . * This is the first live action appearance of although he was only seen as a ghostly mist-like figure resembling his comic book counterpart. * Mackenzie Gray (Lex's clone) also played Dr. in 's . * Alexander explains to Tess that he and the other clones were grown to heal their "creator", suggesting Lex intended to harvest clones of himself for their organs and body parts if he was ever severely injured or dying. Since they were able to heal Tess in this way, it also suggests that she has some blood compatibility with Lex which is later shown to be accurate when the later episode . * Aside from "Alexander" and LX-13, only two other clones were shown: LX-6 and LX-4. * According to executive producer Kelly Souders, this episode had two scenes involving Chloe, which were cut due to the episode running over time but these scenes could be used in later episodes in the season. * The song "One More Day" by Vast was also featured in 's . * Interestingly, while Lois reviewed the files of the Torch, she mentioned Pete as if she knew him, although they have never met on screen on the show. Then, when she heard the woosh sound of Clark's super speed, she switched the computer off but her face remained lit for a second, although the computer screen was supposedly off. * Ted Whittall also played in 's Power. * Terence Stamp and are billed as "Special Guest Stars". * Jor-El's warning to Clark that he may be corrupted and turned against mankind by is what happened to Superman in the two part Superman The Animated Series episode "Legacy". * The Fortress's crystals, pulse in sync to Jor-El's voice, in this episode. * In this episode, the villain creates two simultaneous threats: one to threaten the life of the hero's girlfriend and another one that endangers the health of the entire city. This is a classic theme with superhero movies and comics, where in the villain tries to break the hero with an impossible choice, only to have his plans foiled. This is likely a reference to the first Superman movie in which Lex fires two missiles at once at different targets. * The starting part of this episode may be a reference to a scene in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. In both cases, the protagonist is supposedly killed in a heroic sacrifice, is sent to an ethereal version of a place they are familiar with (or alternatively, where their journey to being a hero begin), and a close authority figure informing them that they are in the void between life and death. They met their supposedly-dead nemesis in this space, before they are sent back to the world of living to finally confront the ultimate evil. * It's unknown how Lex's clone quickly found out that Clark is the Blur. It's possible that the original Lex quickly surmised this sometime during or Lex's clone may have quickly read some Lois's articles about the Blur from or even a combination of both. Continuity * Lois removes the knife that Clark stabbed himself in the abdomen with in 's . * is mentioned by Clark. He was last seen in 's . * The article on Lana being saved by a gunman refers to 's . * The article on Pete's kidnapping refers to 's . * The made its final appearance in this episode. It was last seen in 's . * Emil was last seen in 's . * Lois finds the suit that sent to Clark in 's . * Lex's clone hung Lois in the same cornfield that Clark was hung by ten years earlier in 's . * The was last seen in 's . * The building Clark mentions he destroyed was the in 's . * Chloe mentions all Lex´s projects from the past like , , and . * Lois mentions her kiss with , which happened in 's . * Jonathan was last seen in . * had been mentioned briefly in several and episodes. Clark even points out that the only Lex owned projects and facilities that could have escaped Chloe's notice would be obscure places that Lex acquired before his rise to power had truly begun. * Lois accepts 's job offer which was made back in 's . * was mentioned by Clark. Homage to previous seasons * Lois pulls a log knife out of Clark's abdomen just like Chloe did with Lois in 's . * Lois strung up as a scarecrow with a red 'S' painted on her shirt by Lex's clone is a deliberate reference of when Clark was made the scarecrow by Whitney and then was rescued by Lex in 's . * Clark sees a gaggle of crows upon a scarecrow's post then Lex while in limbo just like in 's when Lex wanders into a cornfield after being distracted by a crow and subsequently stumbles upon tied to a scarecrow post prior to the meteor shower. * Oliver being kidnapped and tortured by to reveal the events that caused chaos in the world is like when Lex was tortured by after the in 's . Coincidentally, on both occasions, the destruction was caused by and Oliver says that when he buys his satellites' "quality over quantity". * Oliver being tortured with electric shocks is similar as when Lex and were tortured by Chinese soldiers in 's . * Rick mentioning that 's satellites was the only known satellite being active during Zod's invasion is similar to what was established by Chloe in 's . * Jonathan mentioning Clark contradicting Jor-El about his destination on Earth is a reference to the earlier seasons in which Clark did not trust Jor-El, specifically 's . * Clark asking to Jor-El to take him back to life is a reference to 's in which Jor-El gave him a second chance. * Lex's clone planting a bomb on the Daily Planet's roof and giving Clark the choice between saving Lois or the citizens of is a reference to what was done by Lex to separate definitively Clark and in 's . * "Alexander" mentioning the "bad" Lex locked is a reference to Lex fighting his dark side in previous seasons, specifically 's and in which a young Alexander is frightened by evil Lex. * Tess went through guided by "Alexander" (Lex's toddler-like clone) parallels when Clark went through Lex's mind guided by Alexander (Lex's good half) in 's . * Lois discovers that Clark is the Blur through a kiss which is similar to when she discovered that he'd kissed her before as Green Arrow in 's . She made that connection a short while later in 's . Discontinuity * The scar on Oliver's chest that Zod gave him in 's is missing during his interrogation. * Lois identifies while looking through the articles of the Torch realizing that he was among the people that knows Clark's secret. Unless it occurred off screen; Pete and Lois never met as Pete departed in 's , Lois was not introduced until 's and Lois was not in 's when Pete returned for that episode. Although she would undoubtably be familiar with who Pete is since he is the childhood best friend of both the man she loves and her cousin and would have seen his name in the article. * In 's , Zod destroyed the console in the Fortress but it is now suddenly restored. * Lex's clone identifies Lois as the woman that Clark loves when his original self's last memories should have been of Clark loving Lana. Spoilers * is seen at the very end of this episode but is only seen in his true form in the series finale. Locations * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * * Quotes : : Show me where Oliver is. : : Would you sacrifice your sanity to save the Archer? : : I died to save the world. : : Evil never ends. By sacrificing yourself, you have left the humans vulnerable to future threats. : : I left a team of heroes behind to protect them. : : You were meant to be Earth's greatest protector. Now, they are about to face the greatest evil without you. : : Then send me back! I know my fate! To step into the light! To be a symbol of hope for them. : : I told you to rule with strength, but you chose the martyr's path. What makes you think you deserve a second chance? : : I can do it. I can be their hero! : : Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. I saw it. Clark... I saw you, too. You were the hero, and you weren't in black. : : (finds Clark's new suit) So much better in technicolor. : : You know Clark? :"Lex": I saved him that day. Right here on this very spot. And all he did was betray me! : : Lex? What happened to you? :"Lex": I've evolved. And with age comes wisdom. Hmm? You see, Lois, you are his greatest weakness. Or should I say the Blur's greatest weakness. Your death will break him. : : Where's the real Lex? :"Lex": The creator died two years ago. Nasty truck explosion. : : If he's not alive, then why... :"Lex": Why am I? He created us to heal himself. He just didn't live long enough to reap the benefits. You remember this place, don't you? Not far from where we first met. : : The bridge. Yeah, Lex would have died if I hadn't pulled him out of that car. :"Lex": And you never let me forget it. The truth is, by the time you dragged me to shore, something new had crept into your heart -- pride. The most damning of the seven deadly sins. Now you wear that pride on your chest. Right here in that self-righteous symbol. But just beneath it lies the darkness in your heart. Just like me, you are your own worst enemy. : : I'm nothing like you. :"Lex": We're more like brothers than you think. That's why you could never stop me. Because deep down inside, you know you brought death and destruction! The only reason anyone ever calls you a hero is because you clean up the disasters you unleash. :"Lex": I am dying, Clark. But don't flatter yourself, you didn't do it. I'm just sorry that this mutated body won't last long enough to see the world turn on you. : : What did you do? :"Lex": There's an explosion rocking the roof of the . You can stop the beacon from plummeting into the rush hour traffic, or you can save the woman you love. : : Lois. Where is she? :"Lex": Even you aren't fast enough to save both. Today, the world will finally lose faith in its heretic hero! And it will destroy you. : : Where is she?! :"Lex": Where I first saved you. : : Sometimes I think it would be easier if you were here. : : Not a day goes by, Clark, when I don't regret not being able to be right here for you. I would do anything, I would give anything to able to get a second chance to get it right. You got that second chance, son. You could be the greatest hero the world has ever known. : : Not according to Jor-El. : : Well, then, do what you do best. Prove him wrong. Jor-El was right about one thing. Something dark is coming. You're gonna be tested. It's not gonna be easy, son. But I have faith in you. : : I defeated Lex. I refused to let him win. And I pushed myself harder than I ever have before. For a second, I thought I was flying. But I saved everyone, I don't know how but I saved them all. I've finally become the hero you sent me here to be. : : Pride... vanity... you almost took a man's life and you dare tell me you are following the path that I set out for you? : : You told me that I have unfinished business. An evil here that I had to face! And Lex...! : : The evil is you, Kal-El. The greatest threat Earth will face is coming. It preys on wavering souls like yours. Once this darkness consumes you, you will be Earth's greatest enemy. : : That's not my fate. : : You cannot be a beacon of hope when you have darkness in your heart. : : Then why did you send me back? Why did you give me a second chance?! : : I didn't. It was not my decision to give you back your life. : : You may not see me as a hero. But the rest of the world does! And I decide my fate! : : I regret as a father, my faith in you blinded me to the truth. You will never be Earth's savior. :"Lex": And would I might endure his agony, as well as mine, Scarlett Letter... Of course the letter is a mark of shame, least it was when I found Clark tied to that post 10 years ago. : : Your satellite was tracking them -- symbols that looked just like the Blur's, which makes him the person of interest. But what's your connection to all this? : : Man, I told you. You got this whole thing wrong, okay? I'm what you call a good guy here! I'm not guilty of anything here except trying to save the world! All right? And I would tell you who from but I don't think you'd believe me. : : Try me. : : These little green guys from outer space. (laughs) Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 10 Episodes Category:Season Premieres